


Game On

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 'The Most Dangerous Game' by Richard Connell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

She can’t remember the last time she had a full night’s worth of sleep. It had to have been before the island, that much was certain. As it was she was only able to get maybe an hour of sleep every so often before she was startled awake and forced to run again. She couldn’t tell how many days had passed, couldn’t tell how far she was getting from the hunters, couldn’t tell if every sound around her was real or a figment of her sleep deprived imagination. 

Korra pushed through a thicket and stopped when she spotted the creek in front of her. Instinctively she knelt down, her senses on high alert. This area was too open, too quiet, and she was too vulnerable. After waiting for several long breaths, she inched forward slowly towards the running water, her mouth long dry from the constant running. Just a quick sip. No one was going to hurt her. Just a quick-

There was a thunderous clap followed by the rock close to her sparking from impact. Her heart jumped to her throat and before she could think, her feet were already moving towards the thick underbrush of the jungle behind her. They were close. They almost had her. The blood was pounding away in her ears, her lungs burning from exertion, her hunger forgotten as she ran for her life once more. 

“You can run, but you can’t hide little girl!” The loud voice came from behind her, a gravely and frightening sound that had Korra running faster than before. She just had to survive. She had to survive. 

She had to survive to kill the hunter.


End file.
